Harvey Bullock (Gotham)
Harvey Bullock es un detective del Departamento de Policía de Gotham City, ademas sirve como compañero y mentor de James Gordon. Es interpretado por Donal Logue. Primera Temporada Etapa corrupta Harvey Bullock era un policía semi corrupto, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros del DPGC. Sin embargo cuando James Gordon le es asignado como nuevo compañero ellos, a pesar de llevarse mal y verse obligados a recurrir a la ayuda de Fish Mooney, atrapan y ejecutan al supuesto asesino del matrimonio Wayne. No obstante los deseos de Jim por atrapar al verdadero culpable terminan convirtiéndolos en enemigos de Fish por lo que esta ordena el asesinato de ambos. Tras ser milagrosamente salvados por Carmine Falcone, Bullock se encarga de supervisar el asesinato de Oswald Cobblepot a manos de Jim para comprobar su este sería una molestia a futuro.Pilot thumb|left|300px A medida que pasa el tiempo Bullock Gordon y Bullock consiguen desbaratar un banda de secuestradores de jóvenes,Selina Kyle sin embargo la relación entre ambos continua siendo tensa debido a la moral de Jim y su deseo por continuar investigando el asesinato de los Wayne.The Balloonman A pesar de que Fish Mooney los sentencio a morir, Harvey no duda en recurrir a su ayuda en momentos de necesidad para obtener información.Arkham Luego de sacar de circular una poderosa y mortal droga de las calles, Viper Harvey es obligado a revivir un crimen del pasado cuando un asesino serial empieza a aterrorizar las calles de Gotham. Allí se revela que en el pasado Harvey fue un detective idealista al igual que Jim, por desgracia él cambio luego de que una mala decisión suya termino postrando al detective Dix, su viejo compañero, a una silla de ruedas de por vida. Tratando de reconciliarse con la culpa de su pasado Harvey consigue capturar al asesino y la persona que lo controlaba.Spirit of the Goat Tiempo de cambios Para su infortunio en ese periodo él también descubre que Jim jamas mató a Cobblepot por lo que él emenaza con matar a su compañero para no ser merecedor de la ira de Falcone. Sin embargo a pesar de su ira hacia Jim, él reflexiona y finalmente accede a intentar ayudarlo en arrestar al alcalde James y a Falcone por el encubrimiento del asesinato de los Wayne. Por desgracia el plan de ellos sale mal y son capturados por el Romano, pero sorpresivamente este los deja marchar ilesos.Penguin’s Umbrella Tras eso la relación entre ambos detectives cambia ya que Harvey comienza a preocuparse por el bienestar de Jim e inclusive aboga por él ante sus compañeros del DPGC para tratar de encontrarlo cuando desaparece.The Mask Más adelante Harvey se percata de que Jim seguía involucrado en la investigación del asesinato de los Wayne pero, a pesar de su fatidio, él lo ayuda a encontrar a Bruce Wayne y Selina Kyle cuando estos desaparecen de la mansión Wayne. Por desgracia cuando el problema es resulto Harvey es informado de la destitución de Jim por su aparente participación en el asesinato de Dick Lovecraft. Contrariado, a él no le queda más remedio que despedirse y esperar un nuevo compañero.LoveCraft thumb|300px Por fortuna aquello no dura mucho ya que Jim es reincorporado a a la fuerza luego de que Harvey y la Dra. Leslie Thompkins lo ayudan a capturar a un peligroso criminal fugado del Asilo Arkham.Rogue’s GalleryWhat The Little Bird Told Him No obstante cuando el testigo de la muerte de un narcotraficante es asesinado en la sala de interrogatorio del DPGC, Harvey debe lidiar con la horrible verdad de que el perpetrador pudo ser un policía. Un tanto motivado por la lucha de Jim contra la corrupción dentro de la policía, él conduce a su compañero por el sendero para capturar al veredero culpable. En paralelo también ayuda a Fish a escapar de la ciudad luego de que Falcone pusiera un precio por su cabeza. Welcome back, Jim Gordon En medio de la investigación para encontrar a un asesino que mataba a sus víctimas con sus mayores miedos, Harvey conoce a una muchacha llamada Scottie por la que siente una poderosa atracción. Tras asistir a un grupo de personas que luchaban contra sus miedos él confiesa que su mayor temor era morir en solitario sin nadie al lado. Luego de encontrar y ejecutar al asesino antes de que siguiera matando,The fearsome Dr. CraneThe Scarecrowél y Jim traajan para detener a una banda de asaltantes de bancos.Red Hood Reivindicación Por presión de Loeb, Harvey termina declarando para liberar a Flass dado que el Comisionado poseía información que podía destruir su carrera. Con el objetivo de reducir la influencia de Loeb en la policía Jim y él emprenden una búsqueda para descubrir el secreto mejor guardado del comisionado.Everyone has a Cobblepot Más adelante uando el misterioso caso del asesinato de una joven cae en manos de Gordon, Harvey no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que el Ogro, un asesino serial de mujeres que se encargaba de eliminar a todos los seres amados de los policías que se atrevían a investigarlos, estaba involucrado. Beasts of Prey Ante la negativa de Jim por dejar el caso, Harvey se empeña en ayudarlo con todas sus fuerzas en atrapar al asesino, Under the Knife y en última instancia es gracias a su colaboración a que ambos logran atrapar y darle muerte al Ogro. The Anvil or the Hammer Por desgracia en las siguientes semanas una guerra de bandas se desata entre Falcone y Maroni. Cuando los políticos y el DPGC deciden apoyar a Maroni, Harvey no dudó en ayudar a Jim a salvar a Falcone sabiendo que este era la opción menos caótica para la ciudad. Sus esfuerzos los llevan a involucrarse en una lucha de poderes entre los mafiosos, a los que se les suman Fish Mooney y el Pingüino, pero eventualmente Harvey y su compañero logran salir ilesos tras cumplir con su misión. All Happy Families are alike Segunda temporada Como consecuencia de seguir a Gordon, Loeb intentó degradar a Harvey pero este decidió renunciar antes de ser humillado. Al cabo de un mes empezó a trabajar como cantinero en un bar, conoció a una mujer, dejó de beber y encausó su vida.Damned If You Do También cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de volver a la fuerza, Harvey la rechazó sin dudarlo. No obstante cuando un grupo de maníacos irrumpió en el DPGC y asesinó a la Comisionada Essen, él no dudó en regresar para honrar la memoria de su antigua capitana. Knock, Knock Posteriormente Harvey participó de manera activa en la búsqueda de los asesinos de la comisionada, pero no pudo dejar pasar por alto que Jim se mostraba reacio a pedirle ayuda al Pingüino para resolver el caso. Guiándose por los rumores de las calles que indicaban que Gordon había matado a un hombre por encargo del Pingüino, Harvey visitó a Cobblepot para advertirle que si algún día llegaba a planear algo en contra de su compañero también tendría que ir a por él ya que a Harvey todavía le faltaba cobrarse venganza por lo sucedido con Fish. The Last Laugh Desde un comienzo Harvey no estuvo de acuerdo con la ideología del nuevo Capitán Barnes dado que esta se contradecía con el actuar habitual de cualquier policía de Gotham. Sin embargo con la ayuda de Jim él se unió a la primera fuerza de ataque del departamento para erradicar la corrupción de la ciudad, comenzando con el Pingüino. Strike Force Como miembro activo de la Fuerza de ataque, Harvey trabajó un tanto alejado de Jim para proveerle de información que condujera a la captura de un grupo de pirómanos peligrosos. Scarification Be Fire Personalidad Harvey es un ejecutor endurecido de la justicia. Hastiado por su tiempo y experiencias en Gotham, él sabe que la justicia en un lugar como ese no siempre es ética; como tal, no tiene ningún reparo en hacer lo moralmente incorrecto. Pero no siempre fue así. En "Espíritu de la Cabra", Harvey era muy parecido a James Gordon, y no la persona "desaliñado y despreocupada" que es ahora. Tras varias experiencias junto a Gordon Harvey comienza a seguirle el juego al punto de llegar a apreciarlo como compañero. Galería Primera temporada 27344.jpg 27346.jpg 29196.jpg 29199.jpg Gotham_01_02.jpg 4106766-gotham_102_docksidewarehouse_0836_hires2.jpg 4106767-gotham_102_essensoffice_0376_hires2.jpg 4106770-gotham_102_gcpdbullpen_0288_hires2.jpg 4106771-gotham_102_mooneysnightclub_0980_hires2.jpg 4114980-gotham_103_gcpd_2923_hires2.jpg 4114982-gotham_103_gcpd_2963_hires2.jpg 92NDsSd.jpg 31547.jpg 31549.jpg 31553.jpg 31557.jpg Gotham_106_RailRoadBridge_8355_hires2_595_slogo.jpg Gotham_106_RailRoadBridge_8365_hires2_595_slogo.jpg 32266.jpg Gotham_108_emptylot_12310_hires1.jpg Gotham_108_emptylot_12425_hires1.jpg Gotham_ep108_scn11_13140_hires1.jpg 32764.jpg 32768.jpg 33033 big.jpg 33037 big.jpg 10869473_320247421494208_4218319599030201504_o.jpg GCUP.jpg 6JeEV3I.jpg 69LjsyU.jpg YTCmI0n.jpg 34638.jpg 34643.jpg 1iuInfv.jpg 35038.jpg 0ws02oj.jpg 1BMWgmf.jpg 4yafT2d.jpg OKbQgf7.jpg 35477.jpg 35479.jpg 35481.jpg 35482.jpg Segunda temporada Gotham_S2E4g.jpg Gotham_S2E4h.jpg Gotham_S2E4k.jpg Gotham_S2E5k.jpg Gotham_S2E5l.jpg Gotham_S2E5m.jpg Gotham_S2E6j.jpg Gotham_S2E7l.jpg Gotham_S2E8a.jpg Gotham_S2E8e.jpg Gotham_S2E8f.jpg Gotham_S2E10b.jpg Gotham_S2E10c.jpg Gotham_S2E10e.jpg Referencias }} Categoría:Personajes de Gotham